One embodiment relates to a system and process for aiding a user in obtaining online help from a system. Previously, if one person wanted assistance from a computer network that person would have to proceed through a preset and static listing of paths for which the user would follow. Those paths would be pre-set and generally not dynamic or changeable automatically, based upon the satisfaction of the user. Therefore, users who would call or contact a help desk could be stuck within an unhelpful process and become frustrated with the process because this process was not dynamic. Therefore there is a need for a dynamic help desk system which learns after at least one iteration how to best service a user.